


Re-Entry

by WriterLiz1988



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLiz1988/pseuds/WriterLiz1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the crew deal with their return to Earth? Follows their thought process the day before and the day of re-entry, and how they adjust to the changes. </p><p>Crew-centered bonding, with mentions and brief snippets of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love hearing your thoughts. This came to me, and I am quite happy with the result, so I am eager to hear what you all thought as well.

“Everything okay, Commander?” Rick said, as the crew took their seat in their living space.  
“Fine,” Melissa Lewis smiled. “Beck and I just thought it would be a good idea to have one last meeting together as a crew. Seeing as we’re re-entering Earth tomorrow and I can imagine that will be busy.”  
Mark smiled a bit at the thought, but his stomach fluttered a little bit with butterflies. The thought of being at home again was exciting, but strange and surreal. Almost a year later, and he was mostly healed- still a little under his target weight, but the crew had been wonderful at taking care of him.  
Johannsen cleared her throat. “The thought of not seeing you all everyday is weird,” she said, her hands curled around a cup of tea. “I know you all are a bit older than I am, and maybe more used to this.. but it’s strange to me.”  
“Well you know you’re stuck with me,” Beck said, as he found Beth’s hand and squeezed it.  
“And all of us, too,” Lewis said. “We’re not going anywhere. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned throughout this extended mission, is that we’re family. Don’t worry,” she smiled at the younger girl. “We’re bonded for life.”  
“Ja,” Alex agreed. “I talked with my wife, and I think we’re going to move to the U.S. It seems there is more opportunity for work.”  
Mark cleared his throat. “I know what you did for me,” he said. “You know, the munity and all.”  
Beck was puzzled. “How did you find out?”  
“Mindy let a few things slip in her email. She didn’t explicitly tell me, but I figured it out. Guys.. I really don’t know what to say?”  
“You would have done the same for us,” Beth said, and Mark nodded.  
“I would have,” he confirmed.  
“See? Family,” Rick countered. “Now, just accept the fact we love you and move on.”  
Mark smiled. “Okay.”  
“So, how is everyone feeling?” Beck said. Always subtle, crew meetings were required each week to address things and to make sure everyone’s psychological needs were met. Selfishly though, too, he wanted more time with his crew. The next time they met voluntarily, it would be on Earth.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing my family,” Alex volunteered.  
Rick nodded in agreement. “This year, I’ll be able to celebrate my son’s birthday with him.”  
“I’m looking forward to seeing my mom and dad,” Mark said. “And you know.. being able to eat pizza again.”  
“How about some French fries?” Johannsen teased.  
Mark shuddered. “Fucking potatoes.”

“Well, in the spirit of sharing,” Beth said, having curled herself up to Chris, “I’m feeling a little strange about landing. I’m happy to see my family again, but it just feels surreal that we won’t be onboard the Hermes again. I’m a little bit apprehensive.”  
Chris planted a kiss on Beth’s forehead. “I think that’s normal,” he said. “We will all have to re-adjust. I mean, even little things like walking again, will feel strange.”  
Beth nodded.  
“I just wanted to thank you all,” Lewis said, a bit shyly. “It’s been an absolute honour working with you all. Each and every one of you. There is nobody else I would have wanted to spend two years with. Like it or not, you’ll be stuck with me.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Commander,” Mark said. He reached out and squeezed her hand, and looked at the others.  
A thought occurred to her. “Beth?”  
“Yes, Lewis?”  
“Maybe wait a little before announcing your relationship with Chris, okay? Technically I could get in even more trouble for allowing that to occur in the first place. Not that I’m not thrilled about it though.” Her eyes sparkled.  
“Sure thing,” Beth smiled. “We can keep it on the down-low for awhile, right Chris?”  
Chris nodded. “We’ve got your back,” he nodded to the red-haired Commander.

“Thanks,” Lewis said gratefully.  
“We have a little something for you,” Chris said, his eyes twinkling at the others as they pulled out folded slips of paper in their pockets.  
“Save them for when you get home, Lewis,” Alex said.  
Lewis smiled. “What are these?” she said, as they got passed down to her.  
Rick shrugged. “Who knows? It’s been an honor for us too, Commander. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”  
Melissa wiped her eyes a little. “Okay, meeting adjourned before I become a mess again,” she said. “We have an early start tomorrow.” She eyed Johannsen. “Last time I’ll have to wake you up again,” Melissa laughed.  
Beth smiled. “I kinda liked it,” she admitted. “Even I pretended to not enjoy it.”  
They all stood up. “Group hug?” Mark volunteered.  
The crew stood up and put their arms around each other, holding on for a long while.  
“Thanks everyone. Let’s make a dinner reservation together for this coming weekend.” Lewis smiled, squeezing them all again before heading to her bunk, as the rest followed suit.  
“That’s a great idea,” Rick said. “Just us.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had landed. The re-entry had been fast, but seamless- each team member doing the necessary things they had needed to make the smooth entry on Earth. Now, it was over, and the hatch was being opened.  
“Welcome home,” Teddy said, greeting all of them.  
“Where’s Mitch?” Mark asked, after saying hello.  
“We’ll discuss that later,” Teddy said, as Lewis’ face held a slight scowl. She could guess what had happened to him.  
Teddy helped the others out on the platform.  
Beth squinted her eyes. “It’s so bright,” she said.  
The NASA director handed them all a pair of sunglasses. “Just till you get inside,” he said. “Are you ready to see your families?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The reunions were full of hugs, kisses, and tears. Beth’s parents hugged her and wouldn’t let go, Mark’s parents wouldn’t stop crying- not that he could blame them, he was shedding some tears as well- and Alex and Rick’s families included a whole lot of children, clamouring to get to hold their father. Chris’s family was smiling down at him. Quiet like himself, they didn’t say much.  
“I know you know about Beth,” Chris said in a low voice, “But keep it quiet for now, okay? We can’t announce it to the public yet. Maybe we can all go out for dinner tonight though? I’m craving some a good salad. Gosh, I miss fresh food.”  
Chris’s mom nodded, and smoothed back his hair. “Of course, love,” she said, smiling and glancing at Beth’s reunion with her parents.  
Chris’s sister slipped her arm around his waist. “Nice to have you back safe, bro,” she said. “You had us worried for a bit.”  
Chris hugged her. “I’m glad to be home,” he said honestly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lewis was still in her husband’s embrace as Mark walked up with his parents.  
“Er.. Commander?” he said. “Sorry to bother you..”  
Lewis broke away from her husband with a smile, as he went to get a drink of water.  
“Never a bother, Mark,” she said. She looked at Mark’s parents.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Watney,” Lewis smiled. “How lovely to see you both again.”  
His parents looked at her with tears in their eyes.  
“Commander Lewis,” his mother said, her voice filled with gratitude. “How can we possibly repay you for helping save our boy?”  
“He’s our boy too,” Lewis said, giving Mark a warm smile. “And we know he would have done the same for us. It was a no-brainer, in all honesty. It was worth the risk and possible consequences.”  
Mark’s father gave Lewis a tight hug. “Anything you or the other crew need, you call us, alright?”  
“Thank you, sir,” Lewis replied.  
“We’ll let you say goodbye to your friends, Mark,” his mother said. “Meet you in the car?”  
“Okay,” Mark replied. “I’ll be there in a few.”

He stood face-to-face with Lewis. Three years of working together, (minus a few unfortunate months), and he could read her like a book.  
“No guilt, right?” he affirmed.  
“No guilt,” Lewis nodded.  
“Thank you for everything, Commander,” he said, his voice husky. His eyes watered a bit.  
“You’ve been a great friend and a great leader.”  
She reached out to hug him. “You too, Mark. I’m so glad everything all worked out in the end. I can’t even imagine what would have happened.”  
He held her. “Thanks to you, we didn’t have to find out. I’ll see you on Saturday.”  
Robert appeared with water and shook Mark’s hand. “See you soon, buddy,” he said.  
“Play some disco music for your wife,” Mark smiled. “I banned it on-board after I came back.”  
Lewis laughed. “Go,” she said gently.

Mark said goodbye to Johannsen next, who wrapped him in a tight hug.  
“Bye, nerd,” he said affectionately. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I never did give you that wedgie.”  
“Thank goodness,” Beth said, still hugging him. “Thanks for being the brother I never had. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”  
“I love you too, Beth,” he said. “Looking forward to dinner this weekend.”  
Mark said his goodbye to Chris, in the form of “Bye, Dr. Bossy Beck.” Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. “Bye handsome,” he teased.  
“You had to be there,” Chris said to his parents.  
After bidding Alex and Rick farewell for now too, Mark walked out the door and into the sun. 

Johannsen was next to say goodbye to her crew. She ducked under Alex’s family to give him a quick hug, and the same with Rick, who ruffled her hair. “See you soon, kiddo,” he grinned.  
She gave a quick goodbye hug to Chris and his parents, with whom she gave a knowing smile. “I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered.  
Then it was her Commander.  
“Bye, Lewis,” Beth said, as she saw Lewis was free for a moment.  
Lewis gave her a warm smile. “Feel nice to be back on Earth again?”  
Beth nodded. “I thought it would feel strange, but it feels right.” She admitted.  
Melissa nodded. “I thought so,” she said knowingly. “See you this weekend, okay?”  
“Looking forward to it,” Beth said. She gave Melissa a hug. “Thanks for everything, Commander. Don’t forget about those pieces of paper we gave you yesterday.”  
Lewis had forgotten about them, but reached into her jumpsuit. She smiled.  
“Enjoy your time tonight with your family.”  
“Aye, Commander,” Beth said, and she was off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the crew went off with their respective families as well, saying a fond “see you later” to Lewis. She hugged them each tightly, and promised to see them this weekend.  
“All done?” Robert smiled at her. She smiled back.  
“I love them, but that was a lot of stimulation,” she sighed. She took her husband’s hand. “Let’s go home.”  
He gave her a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Me, too,” she said gently. 

It was late at night, and Melissa was in her new nightgown. She had just had a half-an-hour long bath, with a glass of wine.  
“Love?” Robert said gently. “Everything okay?”  
“Perfect,” Melissa replied. They had spent a lovely evening together, talking, catching up, and perhaps even a bit of love-making had been had. Robert, a chef, had whipped up a five-star dinner.  
Melissa closed her eyes in bliss. “This must be what heaven tastes like,” she thought aloud, as Robert had laughed and kissed her softly. “It’s heaven having you back,” he said.  
She drained the bath and climbed into bed next to her husband. Even things like sinking her head into a feather pillow felt decadent, and a little strange.  
“Night, honey,” she said, as Robert turned off the night. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, babe,” he replied. 

She woke up some time later, to Robert’s snoring, and laughed slightly. The time difference-she didn’t even know exactly- made things strange.  
Grabbing her jumpsuit hanging in the closet, she reached for the pieces of paper, curiosity getting the better of her.  
Putting on the kettle, Melissa settled down in her bathrobe with a cup of tea and opened the first one. She sat on the window seat in the living room, and opened the blinds. The stars were shining brightly.

"Dear Commander," it read.

Watney here. It was my idea for us all to write you a note, since "Thank You" cards are hard to find in space. Seriously though, with all my heart, thank you. Words will never describe the way I will always feel to you and the crew for putting your life in danger, and spending another year in space for me. Thank you for holding my hand when I was recovering, for respecting my wishes to never play disco music again on board, and making sure we were all kept in-line, but in the gentlest of ways. You really are an exceptional leader, and I am so grateful I can call you a friend, Lewis. You saved my life, in many ways. If there's anything I can do, feel free to call or email, and I know I'll be seeing you and the others often. Thank you again.  
Love, Chris."

Melissa smiled, and opened the next.

"Hi, Lewis.  
First off, I'm sorry your little talk to us about not hitting on Johannsen didn't work. Well, I'm not really sorry, because Beth is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. But thank you for supporting it, and being okay with it. You'll be invited to the wedding, obviously. (Melissa's eyes widened). Just don't tell Beth, because I haven't asked her yet. Thank you for your sense of humor, your skill, the way you were our Commander, and still treated us all as equals and valuable members of this team. It means more than you know, to have someone so respected, respect us. Take care of yourself, and boogie away, now that Mark won't care.  
Love, Beck."

A lump formed in Melissa's throat. Those lovable oddballs, she thought to herself. How strange it was that less than 12 hours later, she was missing them immensely. 

"Hi, Commander," read the next one.  
First off, I have to commend you for your open-mindedness to everything, especially blowing off the VAL and letting Mark fly into space like Iron Man. It made the inner nerd in me really happy. Thank you for holding us together in the months following the storm. We know you were hurting too, but you were the glue holding us together. And thanks, you know, for not loosing your cool about Chris and I. We're happily together and I feel really good about our future. (Melissa smiled). "I'll miss seeing you every day, and the rest of the dorks, but I know we'll keep in touch and see each other. Thank you again for everything, Lewis. We all love you.  
Love, Beth."

 

"Commander, it's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it?" (Melissa knew who it was, the second she read the first line.)  
I know I was probably a little more work than the others, but Watney was just so much fun to bug. There will never be a Commander as cool as you, though Lewis. You put up with all of our annoying shit, and only disciplined if it was necessary. I'm glad that we weren't court-marshaled, but we both know, that was a sacrifice we would have made without question. I (as well as the others) will always have your back if anyone questions your authority. You absolutely made the right decision. If I ever become a Commander, Lewis, it will be you I think of first. You are such an inspirational, bad-ass person. One I will always be grateful for, as you got us our boy back.  
Love, Rick."

The last was Vogel's. It was shorter than the rest, but Alex had always been a man of few words. 

"Hi, Commander.  
More than 900 days of space, and there wasn't a single person in this crew I would have traded in. The way we worked together and got along was something that will probably never happen in any of our lifetimes, and a great part of that I would attribute to you. You helped strengthen us together as a team and family, and it will be something I will treasure forever. See you soon, Commander.  
-Alex."

Melissa smiled, wiped her eyes, and looked up at the stars. "Thank you for my crew and family," she whispered up to the stars.  
With that, Commander Lewis headed upstairs to fall sound asleep.


End file.
